A Different Familiar
by Arielara Lupin
Summary: What if Harry had a different Familiar? Would the story have played out the way it had, or would things be different?


~Shortly after the zoo incident~

Harry was working out in his Aunt Petunia's garden. He had already mowed the lawn. He just had to finish the weeding then he could be done for the day. He was looking forward to being able to take a shower and rest. He had a lot on his mind. He wondered what had happened to that snake from the zoo. Did it find a nice new home?

He was so lost in thought that he had quit working. It wasn't until he realized something had nudged his hand that he came back to his senses. Looking down he saw a small snake beginning to circle his wrist, winding its way slowly up his arm. Harry held perfectly still, he didn't want to risk being bitten. He wondered if this snake could talk as well. The snake wound up his arm and worked its way into the pocket of Harry's oversized flannel shirt.

Popping its head out of the pocket it said, "That'ssss better. Did you turn into a ssstatue then?"

Harry could hardly make himself look at the snake. He swallowed, and slightly moved his eyes to look at the snake.

"You're not going to bite me right?"

The snake hissed at him, "Of courssse not. Don't be sssilly. I want to be your friend. I met a rather large ssssnake who sssaid you had freed him, and that you could underssstand usss."

Harry smiled at the thought of the snake from the zoo. He was glad he had been able to help, even if he wasn't sure what happened and it had earned him a punishment. It had been worth it.

"I'm Harry. What's your name?"

The little snake slithered across his shoulders and down the other arm to curl in his hand. "I do not have a name. Perhapssss you could give me one."

Harry thought for a moment, "How about Sly?"

The little snake hissed, "Yesss that will do quite nicely."

The snake coiled around Harry's arm like a bracelet and continued to talk to him while Harry finished working. That night as he watched Harry sleep in his small filthy cupboard he decided he had to find some way to help his new friend. If only he could find some way to get him a new home, like he had done for the snake at the zoo. He would have to think and find something.

The summer passed. And Harry and Sly were inseparable. So far, Sly had helped him get rid of Dudley picking on him. He had taken one look at Sly and ran crying in terror. Who knew Dudley was afraid of snakes?

The letters for Harry started arriving, and Sal wished more than anything that he could get ahold of one for Harry. He got his wish the day the letters exploded out of the fireplace. The fat man was too busy trying to keep the letters from Harry that he never noticed one had missed his notice. Sly managed to work the letter under the cupboard door. Then he coiled his tail around it and slowly worked his way up and under Harry's pillow. That night he watched from around Harry's neck as he read his letter.

Harry was a wizard! And Hogwarts! He was going to be able to leave Privet Drive! Of course Harry had to pretend he didn't know anything. After all, the Dursley's would know he had gotten a letter if he didn't. He played stupid up until Hagrid came to fetch him.

While shopping for school supplies, Sly was in coiled around Harry's wrist while he waited for his robes at Madam Malkins. The lady almost had a fit when she saw him on Harry's wrist.

"Sly, be nice, come up here out of her way."

Sly popped his head up looking at Harry,

"Asssk if ssshe can sssew a pocket jussst for me," he hissed.

Of course all that Madam Malkin, and the blonde boy heard were a series of hisses from the two.

The blonde boy next to him watched with wide eyes. The boy talked to a snake, and it looked like it talked back to him. And was that a lightning bolt? Bloody Hell, it had to be Potter. He quickly reached out his hand eager to make his acquaintance.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked up, smiled as he shook the hand, "Harry Potter. And this is Sly."

A knock on the glass startled them all. There was Hagrid, holding up a cage containing a beautiful white owl. Harry smiled. At this very moment, he was quite happy. He had left the Dursley's, he was a wizard, he had Sly, and a new owl, and he had his very first human friend.

Little did Harry know that this was the day that would change the Malfoy family for life, and eventually the whole outcome of a war.


End file.
